xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drahnian/Fanart etc dump
Images which are not useful for pages, but do want to go somewhere to keep them out of the unused image wasteland. Will be a work in progress until unused image cache is cleared. Unused (?) wiki badges Badge-2558-7.png Badge-2558-0.png Badge-2558-1.png Badge-2558-3.png Badge-2558-4.png Badge-2558-2.png Badge-2558-6.png Badge-2558-5.png Badge-3771-0.png Badge-3771-1.png Badge-3771-2.png Badge-3771-4.png Badge-3771-5.png Badge-3771-6.png Badge-3771-7.png Badge-3771-3.png Large versions of files we use transparent versions of: Alvis.jpg Dickson.jpg Tyrea.jpg Xb-green-face.jpg Dunban 1.jpg Egil.jpg Fiora 1.jpg Linada.jpg Lorithia.jpg Melia 1.jpg Meyneth.jpg Mumkhar.jpg Nemesis.jpg Reyn 1.jpg Riki 1.jpg Riki 2.jpg Shulk 1.jpg Sorean.jpg Vanea.jpg Xb-kallian.jpg Yaldabaoth.jpg X4.jpeg Elma scan.JPG XCX art drafts: G img matsumoto01.jpg G img matsumoto02.jpg G img matsumoto03.jpg G img matsumoto04.jpg G img matsumoto05.jpg G img matsumoto06.jpg G img matsumoto07.jpg G img matsumoto08.jpg G img matsumoto09.jpg G img matsumoto10.jpg G img tsukamoto02.jpg G img tsukamoto03.jpg G img tsukamoto05.jpg G img tsukamoto06.jpg Illustration_of_Lao_and_Doug_first_time_maing_img_rareengine02.jpg Illustration_of_Lao_and_Douglas_g_img_rareengine05.jpg Illustrations_of_Lao_and_Doug_second_time_g_img_rareengine03.jpg Illustration_of_Lao_and_Douglas_g_img_rareengine06.jpg G img arai01.jpg G img arai02.jpg G img arai03.jpg G img arai04.jpg G img arai05.jpg G img arai06.jpg G img arai07.jpg G img arai08.jpg G img kazama02.jpg G img kazama03.jpg G img kazama05.jpg G img kojo02.jpg G img kojo03.jpg G img kojo04.jpg G img kojo05.jpg G img yanase02.jpg G img yanase03.jpg G img yanase04.jpg G img yanase05.jpg G img suzuki03.jpg G img suzuki02.jpg G img choco01.jpg G img choco02.jpg G img choco03.jpg G img choco04.jpg Scans that I reckon have cleaner images elsewhere, but need to check individually: 000 Secret File of Mira.jpg 000A.jpg 000B.jpg 001.jpg 002.jpg 003.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg 008.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 018.jpg 020.jpg 021.jpg 022.jpg 023.jpg 025.jpg 026.jpg 027.jpg 028.jpg 029.jpg 031.jpg 032.jpg 033.jpg 034.jpg 035.jpg 036.jpg 037.jpg 038.jpg 039.jpg 040.jpg 041.jpg 042.jpg 043.jpg 196.jpg 197.jpg 198.jpg 199.jpg Edits by Doom et al LOJ 2.jpg Easter Art Collage.jpg Monado Bunny.png Riki Easter Eggs.png Shulk Easter Eggs.png Fallen Arm Easter Egg.png Riki Easter.png Shulk Bunny Basket.png Shulk Bunny Basket Collage.jpg Colors!3D Gods Fight.png Colors! vs Original fight.jpg Banado.png Banado.gif Reyn Time.jpeg Eryth Sea Colors art.jpg Bionis Shoulder Colors art.jpg Satorl Marsh Colors art.jpg Metal Face Colors Art.png Sword Valley Colours fan art.png Xenoblade Scenario by albyhearts2.png Halloween 1.jpg Halloween 2.png Shulk Skeleton Graveyard.png Zanza Space.png Christmas characters.png Eryth Sea Sleigh.png Shulk.jpg Bononebula.png Artwork which I don't want to have to sort through; may be fan or official, may be duplicates or not Fiora melia illust.jpg Shulk6.png Meyneth art.jpg Metal Face artwork.jpg Nopon slaves.jpg Avatar118390 2.gif Gaur Plain Art.png Dunban Fan Art.png Shulk Fan Art.png Fan Art Blackorb00.jpg True Monado Colors Art.png Riki Shulk Colors fan art.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o7 1280.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o5 1280.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o3 1280.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o8 1280.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o1 1280.png Eruyt Sea by clarityblue.jpg Paradise of the worshipper by clarityblue.jpg While I think... by clarityblue.jpg Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o6 1280.png Tumblr m9xckiY9Rq1r0r092o2 1280.png Xenoblade Metal face by LaRoseNoire1989.jpg Riki Fan Art 2.jpg Riki Fan Art 3.jpg Riki Fan Art 1.jpg Aries Fan Art.jpg Terminal Velocity Art.jpg Mumkhar Fan Art.jpg Stealing Links Glory.png War Heroes.jpg Melia-1.jpg Vision Reacts.jpg Shulk art M53THANK.png Nopon Face Mechon.jpg Scholar Shulk.jpg Makna fan art.jpg Secret Santa.png Ehohmaki fan art.jpg Melia M53THANK.png Dunban color night SebasRD.jpg Elsa0228.jpg Dunban art.jpg Titans-class Imperial Daughter by Bpower.jpg Alvis art.jpg Ptype03.jpg Fan Art1.jpg Makna shobobon2000.jpg Sharla and Juju by Cottonball.png KH-style art.jpg The Monado's Light.jpg Dunban by Tri-Heart.jpg EpicXeno.jpg Random1.gif Symbolism by Rainfall.png You scienced too hard by rinkara.png Skydirt.jpg Lyn and Tatsu art.jpg Tatsu by logicalloony-d8j3aev.png Lynlee kuu by shadow2810-d8lv3eb.png Elma c07s by phamoz-d8sq9qk.jpg 50526310 p0.jpg 50578743 p0.jpg 49583280 p0.jpg Xenoblade art.jpg Mildly edited official art: Illust bionis leg.jpg Xenoblade Official Art Shoulder.jpg Illust bionis shoulder.jpg X2.jpg Illust box art.jpg Illust colony 9.jpg XCX storyboards etc 211.jpg 231.jpg 296.jpg 297.jpg 298.jpg 299.jpg 300.jpg 301.jpg 302.jpg 303.jpg 304.jpg 305.jpg 306.jpg 307.jpg 308.jpg 309.jpg 310.jpg 311.jpg 312.jpg 313.jpg 314.jpg 315.jpg 316.jpg 317.jpg 318.jpg 319.jpg 320.jpg 999.jpg 999A.jpg 999B.jpg Unused character portraits PneumaThumbnail.png PoppiBusterThumbnail.png CrossetteThumbnail.png ElmaThumbnail.png FioraThumbnail.png JinThumbnail.png MalosThumbnail.png PandoriaFogThumbnail.png ShulkThumbnail.png TelosThumbnail.png AddamThumbnail.png HugoThumbnail.png JinMaskTornaThumbnail.png JinTornaThumbnail.png LoraThumbnail.png MikhailTornaThumbnail.png MiltonThumbnail.png MinothThumbnail.png MythraTornaThumbnail.png Category:Blog posts